User talk:OncomingStorm12th
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to The Liberator Chronicles! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 15:36, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes etc If I'm honest no regarding the coding. I implemented the fastest, quickest way to get the wiki looking...passable, and then intended to work on it; getting the barest minimum stuff done so everything was laid out. Like with most things life got in the way and I got distracted. I didn't even really want to take on this wiki when I did, but it annoyed me so much that no one else had, so I did. It shouldn't be too much an issue to borrow code from the Tardis wiki, just need to cite that it came from there. There's examples elsewhere on this wiki where I've done that. As far as help with...if I said everything would that be too much? --Tangerineduel / talk 08:39, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :Please go ahead. Also let me know if you encounter anything preventing you from moving pages etc. :Happy to have another pair of hands here, and if you want extra responsibilities you can even join me in the admin role. :I sort of think of this wiki as a less complicated version of the Tardis wiki, with significantly less source material. :But it's also very much a blank slate. The basics are in the Blakes 7 Wiki:Manual of Style, which looking at it now still has red because I hadn't quite done those when things got in the way, although at least TV citing works, I guess. :Happy for you to work on whatever you think needs fixing. --Tangerineduel / talk 13:30, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :::It's very much the wild west here, pretty much everything that's locked down at Tardis is not here. :::And you've now got all the powers and responsibilities of being an admin. --Tangerineduel / talk 06:46, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::It's alright. ::::I've not been a fan of the darker coloured Tardis. Yet on Memory Alpha it's okay. ::::I think it's to do with the contrast of text to background, currently grey and browny-red is a little bit too close together. ::::For pure readability I guess nothing beats black and white, but I think just upping the contrast a bit between on the text to differentiate it from the background will work better. --Tangerineduel / talk 03:21, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Redlinks Sorry about that, I'll remember.--Mcc1789 18:27, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :I hit the signature button before.Mcc1789 18:40, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Apparently/presumably/maybe etc I do take your point but when you're dealing with a work of fiction, and there are no facts, then you often have to make assumptions and deductions based on what's on screen. In this case, I thought the conclusions were valid. Maybe the use of the word "apparently" in that sentence was unnecessary, but I thought, given the slightly ambiguous way the line is played and the fact it's never followed up on in later episodes, that it wasn't out of place. Even if you haven't seen the episode, I'd have thought that a quick glance at the plot summary on the page ("Servalan has her ship intercept and destroy Cancer's ship but unknown to her Avon, Tarrant and Soolin are already safely back aboard Scorpio") would have made it clear what it referred to. But fair enough, you made your point and I rewrote it accordingly. Skteosk (talk) 07:51, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Infobox font colour I think one of the changes to the infoboxes recently has made stuff which aren't linked like the season number and production codes a very opaque grey, making it hard to read. --Tangerineduel / talk 14:56, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. I was looking at the show/hide thing on the stories. That's why when I found myself with this wiki I basically took everything back as simple as possible, and used stuff from very early in the Tardis Wiki's life where I at least understand the basics of it all. With all the CSS and everything it goes a little over my head. When it was all just based within the individual templates I could sort of work out by swapping stuff in and out to see if it'd work. But I feel like this is sort of 3D chess. --Tangerineduel / talk 16:02, August 24, 2019 (UTC)